Boots
by trekfan12
Summary: Jack is impatiently waiting for his man to come home.  Then he lets him know how he feels about it.


Boots

./4073/4898522473_

He had his feet propped up on the porch railing, he wiggled his feet impatiently. He hated waiting and after looking at his watch for the umpteenth time then back out over the dirt road leading out to the pastures, he was just about to give up and go inside when he heard the faint sound of a horse's hooves approaching.

He stayed where he was, his arms crossed over his chest and his resistol hat pulled low over his eyes.

The cowboy rode up on his big horse, pulled the animal to a dead stop and dismounted. After tying him up to a post he joined him on the porch, avoiding the kiss the cowboy tried to plant on his lips.

"Jack?"

He pulled away from the touch he craved more than anything in the world.

"Are ya mad at me?"

He glanced over at his confused cowboy and walked to the opposite side of the porch.

"Yeah, Ennis, I'm real mad at you."

He hated seeing the hurt expression on his man's face.

Ennis looked up at him from under his Stetson.

"How come?" He whispered.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

"Waitin for what?"

Jack walked over to Ennis and grabbed his head and planted a kiss that included plenty of tongue action.

"For that, I was sitting in my office shuffling papers from one end of the desk to the other all day long. You know what I kept thinking about?"

"Whut?" Ennis looked adorable when he had a 'duh' expression on his face.

"You, dumbass," he pushed Ennis down onto the chair and crawled into his lap.

He rubbed his crotch against the bulge in Ennis' pants.

"Jack," he had a handful of Jack's ass in his hands.

"Been waiting all day for this." He pulled open Ennis 'shirt and started kissing his cheek, neck and let his hands do the walking down his chest to his belly.

Ennis closed his eyes until the sound of his zipper being pulled back made him snap them open and look down at lover. Jack's hand slid in between his pants and grabbed hold of his cock.

"Jack, uh, we can't be doin that out here. Somebody might see."

"We're on a ranch, just the two of us, in the middle of nowhere, who's gonna see us?" Jack said as he swiveled his head around, "Barney?"

Barney was Ennis' big red stallion; he looked up from where he was grazing on some clumps of grass when he heard his name.

Ennis looked over at his favorite horse, he loved all horses, but Barney was special. When he thought about how the horse came into his life it made his stomach tie up in knots.

"I think he's jealous," Jack changed positions so he was rubbing his groin against Ennis'

"He's not hung as big as you are." He gently squeezed the monster cock that he'd pulled out from its hiding place in Ennis' jeans.

The two men moved to the picnic table they'd built together so they had a place to eat outside when the weather was nice.

"Ow!" Jack cried out.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's in my boot, wait a minute while I take them off." Jack sat on one of the wooden benches and tried to pull the brown leather boots off his foot. "Uh, damn thing is being stubborn." Ennis sat down next to him and pushed Jack's hands away and tried to get them off. He, too struggled to get them to come off.

"What the hell did you put them on with glue?" Ennis huffed and puffed as he pulled.

"No, I guess my feet swelled a bit from the heat. I should have worn my other boots."

"Well why didn't you." Ennis grimaced while yanking on the ankle part of the boot.

"Cause these are my favorite pair, you know why?"

"'Why?"

"Cause you gave them to me for my last birthday, dumbass."

"Oh," Ennis blushed a bit when he remembered the million-dollar smile Jack had on his face when he gave them these boots. An old friend from one of the ranches he'd worked on did leatherwork on the side and made boots. He asked him if he could make a pair for Jack. Did all the hand stitching and designs himself.

Ennis gave one big yank and fell back onto the bench, the boot still attached to Jack's foot.

"Fuck it!" He got up and pulled Jack off the bench.

Jack felt himself being bent down over the wooden surface and his pants being pulled down. Then he felt Ennis' huge cock slide into him. Ennis had made sure to slick himself with lube before he entered him.

"Oh yeah, Ennis, right there! Uh!" He pounded the table with his fists as he felt the burn and pleasure of Ennis' cock thrusting into him.

Ennis' big hand covered his cock and moved up and down on it in time to the thrusts. It wasn't long before they both came. Jack felt Ennis' arms come around his chest and he was pulled into his arms. They sat on the table, Jack was on Ennis' lap.

They could see Barney looking over at them; he let out a loud happy whinny.

"You think he knows what we were doing?" Jack asked him.

"No, he's probably just hungry."

They sat there for a while before they went inside to get cleaned up. A bit later, while Jack started to make them dinner, Ennis took Barney to his stall and took off the saddle, bridle and brushed him thoroughly. He spoke to him tenderly, like he always did, and made sure he had fresh food and water and that he was all ready to sleep for the night.

The horse nibbled at his hair and rubbed up against his cheek. "Easy boy, I hope you're happy in your new home. You can forget about what happened to you before, cause ain't nobody gonna do that to you again. I swear."

He kissed the horse on the forehead and left to go join Jack.


End file.
